Sungmin Sayang
by vnovgyu
Summary: "Sayang.. aku mencintaimu.." ucap Kyuhyun mantap. "Sayang.. aku mencintamu?" ungkap Sungmin dalam diam. -FF ini bukan milik saya, titipan dari author OrangeCoLi-
1. Chapter 1

**"Sungmin Sayang"**

* * *

KyuMin saling mencintai ^^

Yaoi/T to M

**OrangeCoLi**

present:

* * *

**FF ini titipan, bukan milik saya. Saya hanya mempublish sesuai permintaan teman saya selaku author asli :)**

**enJOY! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sungmin POV

Tersenyum.

Kata yang senantiasa kujadikan jawaban sebagai kata yang sukar diutarakan. Deburan ombak terus bergulung- gulung dihempas angin asin jingga. Pemandangan indah dari duduk beralaskan tikar pasir. Kehadiran orang disisiku mengikis sepi raungan malam yang mulai menggila.

Aku beranjak, menegakan badan serta menyingkirkan bulir pasir dari celana. Celana panjang hitamku seakan dihiasi manic tak bercahaya yang mudah terhempas. Kaus hitam didalam kemeja kotak- kotak yang tak kukancingkan takan dapat menahan hawa jahat dari angin malam.

Setelah mengikuti jejak yang kulakukan, pria yang sejak sekitar dua jam lalu bersamaku tersenyum tepat di depan mataku. Dia mendekat membereskan helaian rambut hitamku yang mulai memanjang. Lalu tanpa kata segera meraih pergelangan kemeja kiriku dan menjauh dari bibir pantai.

(*_*)

Tak pernah terencana dalam catatan logikaku. Tempat yang dapat kulihat untuk pertama kali saat aku sudah menginjak dunia mahasiswa kini menjadi rumahku. Terhitung tahun kelima dari patokan ulang tahun ke 23 ku. Waktu yang panjang untuk untaian cerita dengan berbagai kejadian.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun dan 2 tahun umur dibawahku. Pribadi kuat, sangat tampan dan berkarisma. Mahasiswa lulusan Kyunghee University dengan berlimpah prestasi di bidang music. Ya, pria muda ini sangat multitalented kurasa. Apa yang terpikir untuk pekerjaan dan usaha yang dia jalankan dengan modal bakat dan predikatnya? Jawabannya dia membuka sebuah café di tepi pantai.

Orang tuanya masih lengkap dengan satu kakak perempuan yang tengah menjalani studynya di luar negri. Keluarga dengan pendidikan mandiri turun temurun. Kurasa akan jahat jika itu untukku, menghadapi kerasnya persaingan dunia dengan usaha sendiri. Tapi anak ini dengan cengirannya mengepalkan tangan berseru lantang, semangat!

Bangunan dominasi kayu khas dekorasi pantai, café ini bernama Sunset Cafe. Kami menggunakan lantai 2 dari bangunan ini sebagai hunian. Lantai bawah tentu saja untuk café, dapur dan satu kamar mandi di sebelah dapur. Ada tangga penghubung tepatnya dari dapur untuk mencapai lantai dua. Loteng dia menyebutnya ini kurasa hanya berukuran 5x7 dengan bagian belakang yang lebih luas untuk tempat menjemur pakaian. Ada balkon kecil dari jendela kaca depannya yang dihiasi tanaman merambat sebagai pemanis plang besar nama café.

Ruangan ini hanya kamar untuk satu orang, namun anak itu menyulapnya hingga kami bisa berbagi tempat ini untuk tidur. Satu set kasur atas bawah yang disatukan dengan penyangga dan tangga kecil diujung selatannya. Lemari dua pintu dengan bagian kiri adalah kekuasaanku katanya. Dan cermin panjang setinggi tubuhnya tertempel konsisten disebelah lemari. Dengan berbagai tempelan kata yang berbeda setiap paginya.

(*_*)

_Februari indah…_

_Semangat ^^_

Begitulah isi note yang kubaca pagi ini di cermin. Aku ingat bahwa februari adalah ulang tahun Kyuhyun, dan dia selalu bersemangat menunggu moment ini. Aku hanya tersenyum mengingatnya sambil terus merapikan penampilanku. Aku bekerja, bukan menjadi pelayan di café Kyuhyun. Namun disebuah sekolah menengah pertama di daerah ini, sebagai petugas tata usaha tepatnya.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 lebih 30 menit, namun memerlukan waktu sekitar 45 menit untukku sampai di sekolah yang masuk pukul 8 pagi. Aku mengambil tas setelah membereskan kamar dan kasur kami. Café akan buka jam 6 sore dan Kyuhyun biasanya baru pulang dari pantai sekarang. Aku menuruni tanggga dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menghabiskan air dengan rakusnya, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia baru saja selesai berlari seperti biasa. Dia menyadari keberadaanku dan menyimpan botol minumannya di atas kulkas.

" Kau berangkat hyung? Mau kuantar?" tanyanya seraya berjalan kearahku dan melap keringat dengan handuk di tanganya. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" Baiklah, kau pasti belum makan ayo kita sarapan!" dia kembali berkata dan aku mengikutinya duduk di meja makan yang ada di dapur. Kami selalu sarapan dengan sereal setiap pagi. Jadi menu itu selalu sudah tertata dimeja makan.

" Hari ini pulang jam berapa?" tanyanya dengan kunyahan penuh.

" Jam 3 kurasa." Jawabku

" Hubungi aku jika hyung akan terlambat lagi, jangan berjalan kaki dan sampai malam kesini, sulit mendapatkan bus sampai jam 4 sore."

" Baiklah "

" Aku selesai, berhati- hatilah dijalan hyung"

Dia, kurasa ia sedikit marah karna aku sampai dirumah tepatnya pukul 8 malam dengan berjalan kaki dari sekolah. Tidak ada bus dan handphoneku mati. Tatapan mengintimidasi yang kudapat saat sampai di kamar dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah duduk di kasurku semalam. Mewakili segala pertanyaan atas kelakuanku.

(*_*)

Seperti perkiraan, aku pulang jam 3 dan menemukan bus yang akan mengantarkanku pulang sore ini. Handphoneku bordering, nama kyuhyun terpampang di layar.

…

_Kau di bus sekarang?_

_Karna kau tak menghubungiku jadi kupikir kau mendapatkan bus hari ini. Cepatlah pulang! Aku lapar hyung~_

…

Begitulah isi pesan yang Kyuhyun kirimkan, dan kurasa dia sudah tidak marah lagi sekarang. Maknae manja kembali pada sifatnya yang nyaman. Aku memandang layar HPku berhiaskan wallpaper dengan gambarku dan keluarga Kyuhyun. Ya, aku bagian dari keluarga, seperti yang selalu dikatakan Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun termasuk juga Cho Ahra, nuna Kyuhun.

Aku adalah penghuni terlama dipanti asuhan sampai aku akan memasuki bangku SMA. Saat itu keluarga Cho datang untuk memberikan sumbangan kepada yayasan tempatku tinggal. Berbarengan dengan hal itu mereka mengadopsiku menjadi bagian keluarga. Seorang adik laki-laki, kakak perempuan dan kedua orang tua lengkap. Alasan lucu yang diutarakan Appa Cho karna menurutnya aku tampan adalah pembelaan terkuat.

7 tahun adalah umur dimana aku sudah bisa mengingat apapun yang menimpaku saat itu. Masa kenangan pahit itu datang, keluarga utuhku pecah seketika. Orang tua lengkap dan satu kakak laki- laki terpaut 7 tahun denganku. Kami sangat bahagia hingga semuanya menjadi kenangan buruk untuk usiaku mendapatkan kenyataan itu. Appaku memiliki ketertarikan terhadap pria yang diakuinya di saat malam natal pada eomma. Ia memiliki kekasih pria diluar pernikahannya dengan eomma selama 15 tahun. Kenyataan itu membuat eomma menjadi seorang worka holic yang tak kenal waktu. Kehidupan biasa kami mulai goyah dan kemurkaan eomma memuncak saat hal itu terjadi didepan matanya. Hyungku bunuh diri setelah dilecehkan oleh appaku sendiri.

Malam setelah pemakaman Hyung, eomma membawaku yang baru saja akan tertidur pergi dari rumah. Sepanjang jalan itu eomma terus berbicara dan menceritakan segala hal yang baru kumengerti saat ini. Derai air mata itu terus menghiasi ingatanku. Bayangan perlakuan appa pada hyung yang tersaji dikedua mataku yang digenggam eomma, menjadi kemurkaan pembawa trauma.

1 januari adalah tanggal terkutuk dimana aku tidak akan pernah berharap ada tanggal itu. Disaat semua orang akan merayakannya maka aku akan menangis kencang sepanjang hari di kamar panti yang menjadi rumahku. Sejak saat itu, sejak tak pernah lagi eomma akan menepati janjinya untuk menjemputku kembali.

DUK

Kepalaku terantuk kursi depan bus, kulihat sekitar penumpang semakin sedikit dan aku harus segera turun dipersimpangan jalan depan.

(*_*)

Ini adalah malam minggu dan biasanya aku akan membantu di café Kyuhyun. Café yang semua pegawainya pria ini buka dari jam 6 sore sampai jam 12 malam. Namun jika malam minggu biasanya ada penampilan music live jadi café seringkali ditutup jam 2 atau jam 3 pagi. Aku hanya membantu di bagian dapurnya saja. Tidak banyak variasi menu yang disediakan café ini, lebih focus terhadap menu andalannya yakni coffee. Jadi makanannya hanya penghantar saja seperti waffle.

Ada 6 pegawai pria yang bekerja disini diantaranya Shin Dong Hee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae yang lebih akrab kami panggil Eunhyuk, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon yang ingin dipanggil dengan nama panggungnya Yesung. Yesung adalah vokalis dari band yang seringkali mengisi acara music live di Sunset termasuk sekarang ini.

Seperti biasanya malam minggu adalah malam paling ramai di Sunset. Aku membantu Ryeowook di dapur untuk membawa pesanan waffle. Siwon dan Donghae adalah barista di sini dengan Yesung namun Kyuhyun perlu turun tangan membantu karna Yesung harus menampilkan Live musicnya, Eunhyuk dan Shindong melayani para pelanggan.

Pengunjung disini kebanyakan adalah yeoja meskipun namja pun tidak sedikit. Yeoja- yeoja yang sering kali datang menyebut para pegawai café dengan sebutan Sunset Prince. Terdengar konyol namun mereka sampai membuat fans club untuk kumpulan pemuda yang kukenal melalui Kyuhyun ini.

" Prince Kyu adalah yang paling tampan"

" AAhhh Tentu Saja Prince Choi yang paling sempurna "

" Ya! Apa kalian tidak dengar suara Prince Yesung membuatku meleleh?"

" Prince Fishy akan kujadikan milikku"

" Prince Hyukie prince Hyukie"

" Prince Wookie imut"

" Prince Shindong adalah yang paling lucu"

Itulah seruan- seruan ramai dari gerombolan yeoja remaja yang baru saja meninggalkan café. Terdengar samar ke arah belakang dari pendengaranku yang kini tengah mengangkut sampah untuk dibuang. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Aku selesai membuang sampah dan berniat kembali kedapur. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Untuk malam minggu pengunjung masih belum akan beranjak dari café. Tiba- tiba aku mendengar suara aneh dari arah pinggir café tempat tadi para yeoja itu mengoceh yang kini telah menghilang.

Kuperiksa sebelah pinggir café dan kulihat ada seorang pria berjas rapi tengah menahan tubuhnya di pinggiran mobil. Tangan kanannya dijadikan penyangga sedangkan tangan kiri ia arahkan ke depan wajahnya yang terus terbatuk kesakitan. Aku ragu namun mulai berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan pengunjung yang baru saja meninggalkan Sunset ini akan baik- baik saja. Aku sudah berada dekat dengan pria tadi dan mencoba melihat keadaannya yang belum berhenti terbatuk.

" Anda baik- baik saja tuan?" tanyaku ragu dan tetap menjaga jarak dengannya. Tak ada jawaban namun batuknya perlahan terhenti. Aku masih mengamati, lalu perlahan pria yang kurasa seumuran dengan Appa Cho itu menoleh kearahku. Aku sedikit terkaget melihat matanya yang merah sayu.

" Tolong~" suaranya terdengar serak merintih, tangannya ia ulurkan kearahku. Aku ragu namun kuputuskan untuk sedikit mendekat.

" Saya akan memanggil seseorang agar bisa membantu anda, mohon tunggu sebentar" langsung terpikir untuk memanggil kyuhyun untuk membantu pria ini namun belum langkahku terjadi semuanya dihentikan.

BRUK

Ini, apa yang pria lemah ini lakukan? Dia menarik tanganku cepat dan mendorongku di pinggiran mobil. Wajahku pias, tangannya terasa kuat mencengkram kedua bahuku yang mulai bergetar. Yang kulihat hanya matanya yang nyalang seakan ingin membunuhku.

Perasaan ini datang lagi, aku ingin mati. Tolong siapapun hentikan waktu! Mulutku kelu seakan dibekukan es kutub. Tubuhku lemas dan basah keringat. Mataku kehilangan pandangan fokusnya.

SRET!

Bajuku? Bahuku perih…. Dingin. Malam ini dingin lagi?

Ingatan itu, tidak! Apa ini? Dia? Pria ini? Aku?

"Ky…uu..u …hy..un…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Tadaaaaaa~ gimana gimana gimana tanggapan kalian?

Mumpung lagi ol ffn, saya mau minta maaf untuk semua readers MMKDLIC hheheee

ff abal saya yang satu itu sangat terbengkalai ya? /deepbows

sekarang saya datang malah publish ff baru kkk~

ff ini milik temen saya yang nitip publish di akun ini, identitasnya pun minta disamarkan katanya :p

katanya sih ini ff comeback, dulu dia pernah nulis di fb loh kkk~

sebenernya ff ini udah selesai, ga terlalu panjang kok..

kelanjutannya akan saya publish sesuai respon dari kalian :)

semoga kalian suka ^^

jangan lupa review, ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Sungmin Sayang"**

* * *

KyuMin saling mencintai ^^

Yaoi/T to M

**OrangeCoLi**

present:

* * *

**FF ini titipan, bukan milik saya. Saya hanya mempublish sesuai permintaan teman saya selaku author asli :)**

**enJOY! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kyuhyun POV

Dia masih tertidur. Kejadian semalam membuatku takut, Sungminku. Ya, sungminku! Hyung tampan yang dibawa ayah tengah duduk manis di atas kasurku saat pulang sekolah.

Kepiluan itu masih terngiang diingatanku, penderitaannya seakan ia telepatikan melalui mata indah itu semalam. Takkan kubiarkan hal itu kembali terjadi padanya. Tak ada bulir liquid dari matanya, namun tangan itu, tubuh itu dingin dan melambai meminta pertolongan dari getaran bibir yang melantunkan namaku.

" engh.."

Kudengar lenguhan yang berasal dari nya yang mulai menggeliat.

" Hyung.."

Aku mendekati ranjang mengantisipasi pandangan pertamanya. Dia mulai membuka matanya. Sayu, perlahan memandangku yang tepat disamping tubuhnya.

" Kyu…"

Suara serak khas bangun pagi melantun indah dalam pendengaranku. Ia menggeliat mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Aku duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur berhadapan dengannya yang kini tengah duduk dengan gulungan selimut sebatas perutnya. Ia membereskan rambutnya yang acak- acakan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

" Kau membuatku khawatir hyung.." seruku membuatnya kembali memandang ke arahku kembali.

" Maaf.." lirihnya merunduk.

" Sudahlah, hari ini kau libur! Mandilah setelah itu kita makan. Appa dan Eomma siang nanti akan datang."

" Tapi, aku.. itu…"

" Lupakan! Aku sudah menelpon sekolah dan bilang kau tidak akan bisa datang, cepatlah hyung aku lapar.."

Aku merengut manja ke arahnya, ia pun tersenyum lalu beranjak untuk mandi. Tak akan ada pembicaraan mengenai semalam, dan dia harus lupa. Aku memandang punggungnya pilu. Lelaki berengsek semalam kujadikan pelampiasan amukan tinjuku. Menghasilkan tubuh yang terkapar babak belur karna telah dengan berani menyentuh Lee Sungminku.

Aku tahu semuanya, trauma yang tak pernah ia ceritakan, kejadian terkutuk yang menjadikan alasan penderitaannya. Aku tahu semuanya, semua tentangnya, sekecil apapun itu. Karena ia Lee Sungminku, ya milikku.

Semenjak ia menjadi bagian keluarga, kulihat ia sangat sering menangis. Apapun yang menimpanya ia akan menangis. Namun belakangan ini semua berubah dan ia tak pernah lagi cengeng. Itu membuatku berpikir terbuat dari apa hatinya. Namun, setelah kenyataan itu kuketahui ,maka aku mengerti. Mengerti bahwa dia memang untukku, untuk bersamaku dan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku akan melindunginnya meski ia tak meminta, aku akan membantunya meski ia tak menyadarinya. Itulah caraku dan inilah yang dapat kuperbuat untuknya.

Aku dan appa tidak pernah lagi mencoba untuk memeluknya, selain eomma dan Ahra nuna, ia akan menjerit histeris saat ada laki- laki yang memeluknya atau melakukan skinship berlebih padanya. Pernah saking senangnya appa memeluk Sungmin karna ia mendapatkan rangking pertama. Dan semua anggota keluarga kaget karna Sungmin histeris dan tidak berbicara untuk beberapa hari.

(*_*)

" Jam berapa eomma dan appa akan datang ?" aku menghentikan acara makan sejenak dan melihat kea rah jam diding di dapur kami.

" Kurasa sekitar 2 jam lagi, kau merindukan mereka hyung?"

" emh…" kulihat dia menangguk tanpa memandangku.

" Terakhir mereka kesini juga saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu" kataku memancingnya. Dan kurasa berhasil karna dia mendongak memandangku. Dasar kelinci pikun apa dia lupa hari ini ulang tahunku -_-"

" Emh.. kyu…"

" Ya, hyung?"

" Itu, a.. aku.. emmh apa kau sudah selesai?"

" Eoh?" aku yakin ekspresi begoku tengah keluar, dia menunjuk piringku.

" aah… ya hyung aku selesai" dia pun beranjak membereskan meja makan dan mencucinya. Aku memandang punggungnya, tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang.

" Hyung, aku akan kerumah donghae sebentar. Tak apa kutinggal?" dia menoleh dan mengangguk. Secepat kilat dia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaanya dan akupun keluar dari pintu dapur.

(*_*)

" Sungminmu.. dia baik- baik saja?" Tanya Donghae seraya meletakan cangkir teh yang ia buat. Aku mengangguk segera mengambil teh dari tangannya untuk diminum.

" Tapi, dia tidak histeris semalam. Aku ingat sekali saat Siwon pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dengan eratnya gumpalan otot itu memeluk Sungmin. Dan hasilnya Sungmin histeris plus hadiah bogem darimu." Dia tertawa mengingat kenangan saat aku mengenalkan teman- temanku pada Sungmin. Dan dengan enggan aku pun menceritakan keadaan Sungmin agar semua teman- temanku mengerti. Untunglah mereka semua paham dan mau membantu untuk 'menjaga jarak' dengan Sungmin.

" Apa kau tak lelah kyu?" aku mendongak dan memandang Donghae penuh tanya.

" Kau mencintainya maknae.."

" Berhenti bicara omong kosong ikan!"

" Yaaa… perlu bukti apa heuh? Semua terlihat jelas dimatamu. Mungkin hanya hyung tercintamu itu yang tak peka."

" Seumur hidupku mengenalnya, dia tak pernah menjalin hubunngan seperti itu walaupun dengan yeoja."

" Lalu kau? Aku tak pernah lagi melihatmu mencoba hal seperti itu lagi. Nuna cantik hmm?"

" Sekarang Sungminlah hidupku! Jadi itu cukup kurasa."

" Ya ya ya.. kau baru saja mengakuinya genius.. hahaha.."

" Hh.. seharusnya aku pergi ke rumah siwon hyung saja."

" Cih.. kuda itu tengah bersama Kibum sekarang, kau hanya akan mengganggu jika kesana.."

"Eoh? Dia datang?" Donghae pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kibum adalah kekasih Siwon dan seringkali datang beberapa hari dari Seoul.

" Oh ya maknae.. saengil chukae.."

" Hahah ternyata kau ingat hyung.. gomawo"

Aku melihat jam dinding di rumah itu.

" Aku harus menjemput eomma dan appa sekarang" Donghae pun beranjak menuju lemari yang ada diruang Tv itu dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya.

" Terimakasih hyung.." kataku segera beranjak dan membawa mobil Donghae

" Teruslah memanggilku seperti itu evil!"

" Dalam mimpimu ikan" kataku seraya menyembunyikan klakson dan pergi

" YA! Evil!"

(*_*)

" Dia itu.. aku cape- cape kesini, membawakannya hadiah dan dia tetap bekerja? Hh.. aku tak habis pikir.."

" Sudahlah Chulie.. anakmu kan sedang bekerja. Lagipula kita akan lama disini kan?"

" Ya ya ya.. seperti biasa kau akan membelanya tuan Cho!"

Aku melihat kedua orang tuaku yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu meja pengunjung. Kupastikan eomma tengah menggerutu sekarang. Aku pun beranjak membawa pesanan untuk mereka.

" Ini pesanannya tuan, nyonya.." kataku sopan seraya meletakan 2 cangkir espresso dan 2 piring waffle.

" Lihat yeobo.. panjang umur sekali dia, heuh aku akan menemui Minnie saja!" eomma beranjak dari mejanya dan kuyakin menuju lantai atas setelah sebelumnya memberi tatapan sebal padaku. Kulihat appaku hanya menggeleng memperhatikan kelakuan istrinya. Aku duduk di kursi tempat eomma tadi berhadapan dengan appa.

" Eommamu itu…" kata Appa yang kini segera mennyesap minumannya.

" Aku yakin sekarang dia tengah merengek pada hyung."

" Bicara soal Sungmin, apa dia sudah baik- baik saja? Appa khawatir saat mendengar ceritamu kemarin."

" Ya, tapi sementara waktu aku belum mengijinkannya pergi ke Sekolah. Aku akan membujuknya untuk mau ke dokter lagi. Reaksi yang ditunjukannya berbeda seperti sebelum- sebelumnya appa.."

" Hhh.. anak itu, oh iya Nunamu akan pulang bulan depan"

" Ahhh dia pasti akan kesini.."

" Tentu.. bahkan dia akan kesini dulu sebelum kerumah."

" Dasar sister complex"

" Kyu…nunamu sangat menyayangi kalian."

" Terutama hyung appa."

" Haha.. sudahlah, oh iya appa meletakan hadiah kalian di kamar. Selamat ulang tahun nak" aku mendongak dan tersenyum pada appa.

" Terima kasih appa."

Seperti biasa setiap tahunnya semenjak aku tinggal disini, kedua orang tuaku selalu berkunjung menemui kami terutama saat ulang tahunku. Dan selalu dengan dua hadiah untukku dan Sungmin hyung. Kami tak pernah lagi mau mencoba merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin. Itu pernah terjadi dan hasilnya adalah Hyungku yang meraung- raung menangis dan mengurung diri. Untuk itulah jika ulang tahunku tiba maka seakan merayakan kurangnya umur untuk berdua. Aku dan Sungminku.

(*_*)

Sudah 3 hari orang tuaku disini dan sesuai rencana besok pagi mereka akan pulang kembali ke Seoul. Karna sebagai pimpinan, appaku tidak bisa mengambil cuti begitu banyak hingga mengabaikan pekerjaannya. Meski eomma terus merengek untuk melebihkan waktu libur mereka. Namun jika rencana telah pasti maka yang diharuskan adalah disiplin, keluargaku ^_^.

Seperti sebelumnya, posisi tidur saat ada kunjungan akan berubah meski aku tetap dengan kasurku. Namun appa akan memakai kasur Sungmin hyung. Sementara Eomma selalu membawa kasur lantai dan menggunakannya berdua dengan hyung. Jika nunaku ada, maka posisi tidurnya tidak banyak berubah selain posisi tidur Sungmin hyung yang akan berada ditengah- tengah dua wanita itu. Lihatlah wajah tidurnya yang dipeluk eomma, dia sangat damai.

" Mimpi indah sayang.." lafalku tanpa suara sebelum menyusulnya memejamkan mata.

(*_*)

Aku tau kunjungan kedua orang tuaku akan baik untuk keadaan Sungmin hyung. Setelah perpisahan yang dibuat eomma seberlebihan mungkin dengan sulit melepaskan pelukannya pada Sunngmin hyung. Aku hanya mendapat ciuman dipipi dan jitakan sayang katanya. Appa hanya sampai mengelus rambut Sungmin hyung dan memelukku. Kulihat sedikit cahaya ceria dari wajah Sungmin dan itu artinya baik.

" Bersiaplah.. kita kedokter sekarang!" kataku seraya beranjak kedalam meninggalkannya yang masih betah di teras café dan memandangku penuh selidik. Aku yakin dia merasa tidak senang namun ini demi kebaikannya.

Dia terus memasang wajah datar sebelum maupun setelah dari dokter seperti sekarang. Dia duduk disampingku yang tengah mengemudikan mobil milik Donghae. Memandang keluar jendela kaca dengan pikiran entah apa itu.

Aku terus mengemudikan mobil agar cepat sampai. Bukan apa- apa aku terus menerus meminjam mobil milik ikan itu. Hanya saja tidak mungkin aku membuat Sungmin Hyung masuk angin dengan membawanya di atas motorku.

Kami sampai di pelataran café, ia langsung melepaskan safebeltnya dan keluar dari mobil. Aku tau dia tengah sebal padaku. Dia sangat tidak suka pergi ke dokter. Aku kembali teringat perkataan Kim euisa. Sungmin hyung kembali terguncang dan mendapatkan kembali traumanya yang sebelumnya mulai membaik. Memang selama ini Sungmin sudah sekitar 7 bulan terbiasa dengan laki- laki yang setiap hari bekerja di café. Terakhir kali kedokter adalah saat kejadian dengan kuda berotot itu. Dan saat itu pertama kalinya juga Sungmin hyung menjerit didadaku dengan isakan kerasnya. Meski tak lebih dari menyandarkan kening dan meremas baju bagian depanku. Namun itu adalah awal dari ketidak canggunganku untuk sekedar menyapanya dengan sentuhan di bahu atau punggungnya.

Tangisan cengengnya terganti dengan senyum canggung yang sangat terlihat diusahakan. Namun itu lebih baik, setidaknya ia berusaha dengan dirinya untuk melawan traumanya sendiri. Itu yang dikatakan Kim euisa saat aku menceritakan perkembangan Sungmin.

(*_*)

Café baru saja tutup. Kulihat jam menunjukan pukul setengah 2 pagi. Cahaya kamar hanya diterangi lampu tidur yang menggantung di sisi kasur kami. Sungmin Hyung sudah terlelap dengan baju tidur pemberian eomma. Baju yang sama dengan warna berbeda yang di berikan juga untukku. Pink untuknya dan biru untukku. Bagaimana mungkin menghadiahkan baju tidur kekanakan untuk kami? Eoh? Ya.. pikiranku ini seperti baju pasangan menikah. Haha…

Kulihat selimutnya mulai turun, kusegerakan mendekat dan membenarkannya. Setelahnya ku naik ke tempat tidur tanpa mengganti baju kerja. Ini terlalu cape dan aku butuh segera tidur. Namun ada sesuatu yang menggangu, kurasa ada ganjalan dibawah bantalku. Dengan enggan aku bangun dan memeriksanya. Eoh? Kado?

Kubuka bungkusan kubus berbungkus cantik pink itu. Jam tangan? Aku tersenyum dan memakainya. Kusimpan bekas bungkusan tadi diujung kaki dan mulai rebah dengan jam tangan yang tak kulepas. Aku melihat kearah pantulan cermin di pinggir lemari. Aku dapat melihat wajah tidurnya setiap kali dari sini.

" Gomawo hyung…" gumamku dan mulai memejamkan kembali mata lelahku.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Gabisa banyak cuap2 hhahaaaa

Thankyou buat semua reviewnya :)

Makasih juga buat yang masih nunggu MMKDLIC kkkkk~

Saranghae :*

Buat sang author: maaf baru sempet update-in ffmu bey :p

Mind to review?


End file.
